Current guide assemblies that are used in vehicles are either permanently attached to the vehicle seat or to a trim panel that is remote from the vehicle seat. When a different type of guide assembly is attached to each vehicle, duplicity of guide assemblies may exist. Additionally, when the guide assemblies are attached to the trim panel, the guide assemblies may become damaged or otherwise ripped from the trim panel if not disconnected from webbing of the safety belt prior to folding or tilting the vehicle seat.